Bloodbound, Book 3
Bloodbound, Book 3 is the third and final book of the ''Bloodbound'' series. It succeeds its first two books, Bloodbound, Book 1 and Bloodbound, Book 2. Summary You awaken cold, trapped, alone... and forever changed. Chapters Chapter 1: The Hunger You awaken cold, trapped, alone... and forever changed. Chapter 2: The Unchained A brutal new faction threatens the city... and the lives of your friends! Chapter 3: The Mission Adrian has a plan to infiltrate the Unchained, but first you'll need to learn what it truly means to be a vampire... Chapter 4: The Return You've made it to the Unchained lair... but can you get out alive? Chapter 5: The First She Has Returned. Chapter 6: The Legend As Rheya takes charge of rebuilding New York, you find yourself learning more and more about the First Vampire... Chapter 7: The Bacchanalia It's time to celebrate your victory as Rheya throws a party for you and your friends! But not everything is as it seems... Chapter 8: The Truth They're dead. They're all dead. Chapter 9: The Five You arrive in Japan, seeking Kano... but an unexpected confrontation is waiting for you! Chapter 10: The Test Kano is willing to meet you... but will you have what it takes to pass his tests? Chapter 11: The Mentor Your training begins... but are you truly safe in Tokyo? 'Chapter 12: The Nemesis' He's here. Gameplay Feature Portrait Fragments You have the chance to collect portrait fragments throughout the book that will unlock flashbacks of the past and reveal the secrets of the vampire world. Collecting them all will unlock a bonus scene at the end of the book. Gallery Sneak Peeks BB3SneakPeekCh2.png|Chapter 2 Sneak Peek BB3 Chapter 4 Sneak Peek.png|Chapter 4 Sneak Peek BB3 Ch6 Sneak Peek.png|Chapter 6 Sneak Peek BB3 Ch7 Sneak Peek.png|Chapter 7 Sneak Peek BB3 Ch8 Sneak Peek.png|Chapter 8 Sneak Peek BB3 Ch9 Sneak Peek.png|Chapter 9 Sneak Peek BB3 Ch10 Sneak Peek.png|Chapter 10 Sneak Peek BB3 Ch11 Sneak Peek.png|Chapter 11 Sneak Peek BB3 Ch12 Sneak Peek.png|Chapter 12 Sneak Peek Pre-Book Sneak Peeks & Information BB3_Confirmation.jpg|Confirmation of book 3 at the end of book 2 Choices Insiders September 2019 - Release Schedule.jpg|Choices Insider (September Edition) - Release Schedule BB3SneakPeek.png|Sneak Peek #1 October Choices Insider - Release Schedule.jpg|Choices Insiders (October Edition) - Release Schedule BB3SneakPeek2.png|Sneak Peek #2 BB3SneakPeek3.png|Sneak Peek #3 BB3 Ch01 Summary.jpg|Chapter 1 Summary BB3SneakPeek4.png|Sneak Peek #4 Locations featured in Book 3 Miscellaneous Promotional Videos Choices - Bloodbound, Book 3 Teaser Spoilers * This book was confirmed in game at the end of Book 2 and through Choices' Instagram Interactions. ** It was confirmed later that day on twitter.https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1167591455830900736 * On September 6, 2019, via Choices Insiders, it was announced that this book would premiere sometime in 2019.https://mailchi.mp/ebf9fc946d4a/the-royal-heir-and-summer-love-277833?e=365d4b19a6 ** They also teased meeting a new vampire community in a brand new part of the world! * On September 30, 2019, PB teased the book, stating that your character will struggle with her newfound powers, and an "epic conclusion", implying that this would be the series' final book.https://www.pixelberrystudios.com/blog/2019/9/30/1000-chapters-and-counting * On October 1, 2019, PB released the first sneak peak of the book.https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1179152448872574976 * On October 4, 2019, in the October edition of Choices Insiders, it was announced that Book 3 will be released in the Fall.https://mailchi.mp/bb220570d93a/the-royal-heir-and-summer-love-317833?e=87a8aee2ef ** It was also announced that this is one of the series that will be getting a holiday special and it will be released in the Winter. * On October 11, 2019, PB teased more sneak peeks coming soon.https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1182461623316840448 * On October 23, 2019, PB released a second sneak peek.https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1187098679452164096 * On October 30, 2019, PB released a third sneak peek along with the release date of the book being Saturday, November 9, 2019.https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1189663565315072000?s=19 * On November 6, 2019, PB released the Chapter 1 description which partially shows the book's cover.https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1192264597073321984 * On November 7, 2019, PB unveiled the book's cover.https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1192584428893036545 * On November 8, 2019, PB released a fourth sneak peek.https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1192949255352094720 * The official cover was posted online on November 9, 2019.https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1193226953937080320 * On November 15, 2019, PB released a sneak peek for Chapter 2.https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1195510879929847808 * On November 29, 2019, PB released a sneak peek for Chapter 4.https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1200512311842279425 * During the livestream on December 6, 2019, they confirmed that this is the final full book of the series (but said that this doesn't mean that they won't revisit the series) and teased new fun characters and settings coming up.https://www.reddit.com/r/Choices/comments/e73mjg/all_info_from_livestream_in_a_nutshell/ * On December 13, 2019, PB released a sneak peek for Chapter 6.https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1205657328441315333 * On December 14, 2019, PB announced that this book will be going on a break while the holiday special will be released later this month.https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1205978549133299712 * On December 16, 2019, PB confirmed that Book 3 will return on January 18, 2020.https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1206736899617902592 * On January 17, 2020, PB released a sneak peek for Chapter 7.https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1218262040806154240 * On January 24, 2020, PB released a sneak peek for Chapter 8.https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1220838268842864640 * On January 31, 2020, PB released a sneak peek for Chapter 9.https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1223335362979946504 * On February 7, 2020, PB released a sneak peek for Chapter 10.https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1225879444646219780 * On February 14, 2020, PB released a sneak peek for Chapter 11.https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1228401067177713664 * On February 21, 2020, PB released a sneak peek for Chapter 12.https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1230945676307156992 Trivia * This is the first book in the series that is releasing new chapters on Saturdays instead of Fridays. * References and mentions in Chapter 3 include Lord of the Rings, Iron Man, and Mad Max. * Chapter 5 shares the same title as Book 2, Chapter 14. * Mario Kart is mentioned by Lily in a premium scene in Chapter 5. * Chapter 6 takes place a month after the events of Chapter 5. * Chapter 7 has one of the most expensive premium choices, which involves having an intimate moment with all the LIs for 50 diamonds. * References in Chapter 11 include [https://strangerthings.fandom.com/wiki/Eleven Eleven from Stranger Things] and Jean Grey from the X-Men. Click here for the walkthrough of this book: Bloodbound, Book 3 Choices. References Category:Stories Category:Bloodbound Category:Fantasy Category:Romance Category:Mystery Category:Female Lead